


I will never give up on you.

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Even through she joined the Agency again and left her criminal past behind, Kay K still feels as if she doesn't belong here. Doubleduck proves her wrong.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	I will never give up on you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I just had the idea about a next Donald Duck fanfic today, so I wrote it.
> 
> This is another Donald Duck x Kay K fanfic. The premise is that Kay K eventually left her past as a Red Primrose behind for good and with Donald's help, she joined the Agency again.
> 
> I am just so angry that they made her a villain again (it's like turning Black Cat into evil crimelord), and since I don't want to wait untill the next Doubleduck story comes out, I decided to write a story about redeemed Kay K myself.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading :) If you have any questions, ask me.

I won’t leave you

-I thought I would find you here. Looks like I was right.  
Arianne Konnery didn’t reply. Instead, she was sitting on a roof.  
Noticing this, Donald Duck sighed sadly and walked towards her-Would you mind if I joined you?  
-No-she answered without looking at him.  
He then sat next to her and together they were watching the sky. It was midnight, the sky was black and filled with stars and full moon which were shining brightly.  
Neither of them spoke for a while, not knowing what to say. Eventually, the young woman raised her head.  
-Why are you here?-her voice sounded sorrowful and distrustful.  
-Nothing, I just wanted to see you. Wanted to make sure you are alright.  
Her eyes widened when he said this.  
-But why? Why are you caring about me so much? After everything I have done, after I…  
-Because I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. You are my friend and partner. I will never give up on you. I admit, you have done some mistakes, but then again, everyone has done something he or she later regretted. Same with me.  
She then smiled, but didn’t reply.  
After a while, she approached him closer and put her head on his shoulder. He gulped at this suddent moment of intimacy, but didn’t push her away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.  
Donald-she whispered softly-Thank you. For everything. I am so happy to be your partner.  
He brushed her dark hair-So am I, Konnery.  
Neither of them spoke it loud, but both thought the same thing:

Meeting you was the best thing that could happen to me.


End file.
